


unwinding

by glamrockmoira



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, asdfghjkl this is not my best writing but i wanted to gift this for V-Day and I'm already late so, cuddle time, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamrockmoira/pseuds/glamrockmoira
Summary: Johnny and Violet spend some quality time after a day of blowing shit up in the simulation.





	unwinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsrow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow1/gifts).



> In honor of Valentine's Day (even though I'm a day late) I wanted to gift one of my favorite content creators, @saintsrow1, a short little fluff featuring her boss, Violet Grey, and Johnny Gat!
> 
> (see I totally didn't have an ulterior motive asking what Vi's favorite drink was, LMAO)

Johnny waited in the quiet of Violet's room, resting his cheek on the pillow that smelled most strongly of her shampoo. He'd been here for an hour, and he wasn't in a hurry necessarily -- he'd waited years to hold her, what was one more hour? -- but he was getting so sleepy, and the ship's master suite was so comfy…

He must have nodded off for a moment, but snapped awake when Vi opened the door. There she was, long white-blonde waves falling past her shoulders, mildly frustrated expression on her face that gave way to unbridled happiness when she saw him lying there, half-under the covers.

Soon she had sprung on top of him, and his hands tangled in her hair. She was kissing him hard, and he was hellbent on keeping up. 

“I looked all over the ship for you,” she groaned with mock annoyance, putting a hand through his hair. “You couldn't have beeped into the simulation to tell me you'd be here?” 

“Where else would I be?” he teased. 

She gave him one more firm kiss before flopping over at his side. Here in her domain, she was the picture of content. 

“You have fun in the simulation?” he asked gently, grazing his fingertips over the line of her jaw.

“You know I did.” She grinned at something off in the distance, probably remembering blowing something into pixel-y smithereens, before turning back to him with a smile. “You should come with me tomorrow.”

He grinned, twirling one of her loose curls around one finger. “I think I will.”

She rose for a moment to wiggle out of her jumpsuit and get them both something to drink. He watched her cross the room in her bra and panties-- classy, black, sporty-type thing with a purple band. She looked like something out of a magazine, no matter what she wore…

His face must have given him away, because when she turned back to him, she was smiling big. Oh, God, it warmed his heart seeing that smile and knowing it was because of him. Then he softened even more, seeing his necklace still around her neck. The gold chain was resting on her collarbone like that was where it was supposed to be this whole time.

“What're you looking at?” she teased, handing him a beer from the mini-fridge.

“Prettiest thing in the galaxy,” he answered, cracking open the can and taking a swig. 

She rolled her eyes, opening her own beer and taking a sip. “Hush.”

But she still settled in at his side, rested her head on his chest with a contented sigh. He threw his arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head in response.

“So I know the world got blown up ‘n all that, but there's gotta be at least one surviving movie we can watch, huh?”

She chuckled, and reached for the remote. “I know just the thing. You're gonna laugh your ass off.”

He paid little attention to the movie, but it was nice background noise as they chatted back and forth, trading gentle kisses from time to time. He nuzzled the top of her head, one fingertip rubbing absent circles on the back of her neck. This only lasted for a little while before Vi sat up and gave him a long kiss.

“You really like that, huh?” He cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb gently over her lips.

She smiled under his touch. “I really like you.”

She lay back down after a while, head on his shoulder, and soon they were getting tired. He could feel her breathing getting more slow and even, he could feel her nuzzling into his chest and her arm tightening around his waist and…

Morning. Hard to tell in space, really, if it was morning or not, but he had the feeling he'd slept for a good few hours. Vi wasn't beside him anymore, but she'd set out one of the jumpsuits and another matching set of underthings. There was another pile of clothes on the bed...he reached for the top item and smiled when he realized it was a pair of boxers for him.

Stripping off last night's comfy clothes, he padded to the bathroom and knocked on the door of the sleek, cylindrical shower -- not so different in design than the pods they entered and exited the simulation with.

He knocked gently on the door. “Can I hop in with you, Vi?”

She grinned at him through the shower door before holding it open just a little. “Thought you'd never ask.”

Immediately they were in each other's arms, holding each other close and letting the warm water wash over them.

“How do we get hot water on a spaceship?” he mused.

“Shh. Don't ruin the moment,” Vi insisted, resting her head under his chin.

“We're gonna get plenty of moments from here on out, you know,” he reminded her.

“We are,” she agreed, pressing one soft kiss to his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, check out @saintsrow1's series of Violet fics, she's a great character and her chemistry with Johnny is *chef's kiss*


End file.
